As In Love With You As I Am
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: Dolph Ziggler, AJ Lee, and a baby! Oops...that wasn't supposed to happen! Dolph/AJ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters and real people in this story do not belong to me. The characters belong to WWE, the real people own themselves. This is a fluffy mcfluff-fluff type of story, so anyone can read it!**

* * *

A/N: Are you sick of me yet? I can't stop writing Dolph/AJ! Anyways, this is a little bit different in that I'm trying something new and this is a kind of real person fic, so I used real name, hope that's not too confusing. If it is, I apologize. Anyways, it takes place in the future, that's pretty much all you need to know going in.

Hope you enjoy, let me know if you want me to continue, reviews are love. But I'm also an adult, so if you want to be brutal, go right on ahead! :)

* * *

_ WWEAJLee __Sorry, guys, I wish I could wrestle at SummerSlam, but don't worry, I'll still be there supporting my Ziggy!_

"Well there go my washboard abs."

"Is this the part where I apologize?" Nick asked her jokingly. April looked at him through the mirror and gave him a soft smile and shook her head. "Okay, because I really had that apology on the tip of my tongue. You know, 'Sorry for getting you pregnant when neither of us were really ready for this!' That apology, it was totally sincere."

"We knew the risks, we took them anyways," April shrugged, turning to her side in the mirror and studying her body. She was only a few months into her pregnancy, but being so petite and thin, she was already noticing changes. The biggest were the two on her chest. "It's both our faults."

"I can't be celibate around you," he told her, not sounding sorry at all, "I mean, come on, I fell for you after one kiss that was for our jobs."

"It was a pretty great kiss though," she said nostalgically, thinking back to a year and a half ago when their storyline started together. It wasn't long after that their real life selves started to take after their onscreen selves. It was difficult to resist when every week they had to play a couple, until one day, their lives seemed to sort of blur together.

"_Hey, so you want to grab dinner after the show?" Nick said as he walked her back to the women's locker room to change into her street clothes now that his match was over. This was a thing now, grabbing food after the shows, hanging out. They usually didn't travel together between Raws and SmackDowns if Celeste was booked for SmackDown, but if she wasn't, they did travel together, and they traveled between house shows together._

"_Yeah, of course," she told him, "like I'd pass up a meal, but would you let me pay this time?"_

"_Why? I always get more food than you do."_

"_Then let me pay for my own meal?"_

"_Why? I can cover both meals."_

"_You're stubborn," April told him, rolling her eyes. "I'm paying for me and I'm paying for you, and that's it, that's the end of the story, got it?"_

"_You're so demanding sometimes," he nudged her in the shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her neck and gave her a playful tug. "I could probably fit you in my pocket and not make you do any of that."_

"_Is it warm in there? What's the rent like? Do you think I can fit my TV in that pocket?" she asked and he laughed. He loved her sense of humor, and he loved that she could make him laugh and keep up with him. Unconsciously, she had turned into everything he was looking for in a significant other, but he always tried to reason that this was his job talking, that it was the close proximity under which they were working that was responsible for his feelings. It was easy to fall for someone when you had to make out with them all the time and pretend like they were your girlfriend._

"_The rent is good, it's a studio though, if you don't mind that, but it's pretty spacious, and pet-friendly, you can bring Nacho too."_

"_Then I'm in, show me the way to this pocket," she laughed as they came up to the women's locker room and stopped. "So I'll meet you when the show is over, and we'll head on out?"_

"_Yeah, sounds good."_

_And then he leaned in and kissed her. It was not something he even thought about, he wasn't aware his body was even leaning down towards her until his lips met hers. This wasn't unfamiliar, but she tensed all the same. He was about to pull away when she pulled out a trick from her onscreen persona and grabbed him around the neck and started to kiss him back and kiss him back with a vigor absent of their onscreen kisses._

_When she finally pulled away, she licked her lips as if she wanted to take in all of him and she smiled with her eyes still closed but fluttering open, "I'm so glad one of us finally did that."_

"I think you just look like you ate too much food," Nick told her as she turned around. "You can barely tell you're pregnant. I don't think anyone will notice, even if you wore tight clothes or bared your midriff."

"I look like I have breast implants," she told him, pouting as she looked down at her chest. "People are going to start thinking I got them."

"But then they'll realize the truth when we actually have to start telling people," he told her. Stephanie and Vince were the only people in charge that knew what was going on. They'd told their family a month ago, their friends a couple weeks ago, and eventually they'd have to tell the world because it wasn't something they could hide, especially when it meant April would have to leave television for a while. It was still up in the air how she would be written off television, but the easiest way would just be the truth.

The Dolph and AJ characters had been together onscreen as long as she and Nick had been together. Their angle was only supposed to last six months at most, but with their chemistry, and their excellent heel personas, the decision was made to keep them together long-term, which was now topping at a year and a half. They'd dropped Big E about eight months ago, but they were still the strong, heel power couple they always purported themselves to be. They'd even held the titles together at one point, him with double gold around his waist, and her with the Diva's title. He was now the WWE champion, and had been for the past seven months after beating Cena, but she'd lost her belt around five months ago to one of the Bellas…or both depending on how you looked at the two of them.

"I still think it would just be best if we said the truth," Nick shrugged, "I mean, WWE is going for the more reality-based stuff, and people know we're together, onscreen and off."

"_Nicky!"_

"_What!" he stuck his head in the doorway._

"_Look at this," she turned her laptop around and pointed at something he couldn't see from this far away. He came into the room and knelt down to look. His eyes widened as he saw a picture of the two of them kissing at the airport._

"_Okay, I didn't realize we were being captured on film," he said, "I mean, at least it's this film and not some other kind of film, you know, the kind you have to pay for."_

"_Very funny," April said, but she laughed, "Well, I guess that cat's out of the bag."_

"_Hey, it could be worse, people could think you were having an affair with John Cena and that's why his wife broke up with him." April just stared at him agog as he scrambled to his feet and scurried out of the room, laughing the entire time. She chased after him and jumped on his back._

"_You take that back, Nick Nemeth, you take that back right now!" she told him, hanging onto him as he stopped in the hallway of her apartment._

"_I'm just saying what the dirt sheets told me," he told her, pretending to act innocent. "You know that marks are always right."_

"_You're lucky I love you," she told him, planting a kiss on his cheek._

"_Believe me, I know."_

"Do you want me out there for SummerSlam or would you rather I not be?" she asked. "The doctor said as long as I'm not physically wrestling that it's not a problem for me to be out there. It's up to you though."

"I don't care as long as you don't get involved in the action, and if we come outside the ring, you stay far away."

"Don't I usually do that anyways?" April shrugged, coming over and sitting on the bed next to him. He flopped down onto his back and she laid her head on his stomach as they both stared up at the ceiling. She smiled softly when she felt his right hand reach out and rest on her stomach. He liked doing that now, and she always felt like he was trying to protect their kid.

She never thought this was going to be her life when she was told in October of 2012 that she would be put with Nick into a romantic storyline because they wanted to keep John unattached. They'd only briefly interacted before while in NXT and then when was General Manager, but at the time, she could safely say she was closer to his brother, Ryan, than she was to him.

She never expected Nick to be this guy to her, this man she loved and lived with and was going to have a kid with. They'd been living together for five months now after spending a year traveling back and forth between Tampa and Phoenix. She'd eventually broken down and admitted she liked Phoenix better, and she'd moved there with Nacho in tow and his house was now her house, and their house was going to be one person bigger. Even with an unexpected pregnancy, she was happy. After all these years of feeling kind of out of place, like she never quite fit, she'd found the place where she felt comfortable, safe, and happy. A baby could only make that better.

"_So…"_

"_So," April took a deep breath, "you, me, and baby makes…an inconvenience."_

_Nick snickered, trying to hold in his laughter because this was supposed to be a very serious moment, but she was joking about it so did that mean he could laugh about it? He wasn't sure the protocol when you find out you've impregnated your girlfriend of a year and some change without planning any of it. He finally started laughing and she joined him a few seconds later as they sat there on their bed, just laughing hysterically._

"_We okay?" April asked, looking over at him._

"_We're fine," he told her, "besides, getting you pregnant is apparently the first best thing I do."_

_She giggled, "A baby is kinda cool, I mean, we can finally watch cartoons and use coloring books without feeling like creepers."_

"_That's a really good point," Nice said, "plus, people won't yell obscenities at us because we're heels when we're walking through the airport or at the grocery store. They'll see the baby and think, 'hey, maybe we shouldn't call those two assholes.'"_

"_I like that, I like that very much," April nodded. "You're not going to suddenly break up with me and run, are you?"_

"_No, you're not going to reveal that I'm not really the father, are you?"_

"_Not anymore I'm not," she told him. "Should we be more freaked out right now? I feel like I should be slumped against a wall crying and sobbing about how my life is over."_

"_And I really feel like I should be telling you that I'm not the father while simultaneously calling Maury and calling you a slut," Nick bit his lip. "Maybe we're not going to be good at this parent thing if we don't react in the right way."_

"_I'll have to not wrestle for a while."_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry about that," he apologized._

"_It's okay, I'm young, and I've always wanted a family, a kid, and you know, if I had to get unexpectedly pregnant in the middle of my career, I'm glad it's with you," she looked over at him. He smiled, the kind where he bit his lip a little bit before leaning down to kiss her. "We're really going to do this?"_

"_Parenting is going to be so easy for us," he told her, "it'll be like, oh, we have the best kid ever, but whatevs, I mean, look at us, that kid is going to be gorgeous. We're really doing the world a favor."_

"_We'll see."_

They lay there in silence as April concentrated on Nick's thumb gently brushing across the slight mound her stomach made. The quiet moments were nice, and she knew she'd have to soak them in for the next few months before everything changed. It was already changing, her body, their lives, everything was standing on the precipice of something huge, something she both felt afraid of and prepared for. But then, wasn't that life? It was unexpected, and tragically perfect.

This was just another adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback, I'm really glad you enjoy this concept. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and reviews would be lovely, thanks. :)

* * *

_WWEAJLee Please don't believe all rumors you hear…except for the one where I have a shrine to Liz Lemon, that one is true._

_HEELZiggler WWEAJLEE Is that why I can't open the closet door, babe?_

"You ready to go out there?" Nick asked as April nodded eagerly.

"I love the bigger shows," she shrugged cutely. "It just reminds me so much of how this was my dream, you know, I know that sounds stupid since I've been at all these big shows before—"

Nick cut her off with a kiss, "I get it, remember, wanted to do this since I was five."

"I remember," she said. Bryan came up behind them and waved to get their attention. "Hey, Bryan, you ready for the match?"

"Yeah, even though I have to lose to this guy," Bryan rolled his eyes as Nick shrugged. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be super careful out there since you'll be out there, and congratulations to you guys."

"Thanks," April blushed a little bit. They'd had to tell Bryan what was going on since he was in the match against Nick tonight. They were slowly starting to let the news get out, but they were still trying to keep it under wraps for the majority of peolpe. Even though she was out of her first trimester and into her second, it was still fairly early into her pregnancy. She was only 16 weeks out of 40, so they didn't want to let it get out to the public quite yet when there was still risk that something could go wrong. So far so good though.

"Yeah, thanks," Nick added, glancing over at April, his eyes flitting down to her stomach. Sometimes he couldn't keep the stupidly proud grin off his face. She was just happy she had a boyfriend who was completely on board with this, and who was already completely in love with this baby.

They didn't plan any bumps or parts of the match that would directly involve AJ. She would be ringside cheering on her boyfriend like usual, and there was one spot where she would get on the apron to distract the referee, but that was it, and even that was going to be while the action took place away from her. Bryan was perfectly obliging when he found out the situation. Nick and April were easily two of the most well-liked people backstage, and they had many friends, so the news they were expecting was met with abundant congratulations from the people they'd already told.

Bryan's music hit first since he was the challenger, and Nick grabbed April's hand as they walked through the curtain to get into position to go out next. He gave her hand a squeeze and she squeezed it back. Nick leaned in for one more kiss, "You, please be careful out there," then he leaned down towards her stomach, "and you, don't make your mommy nauseous during this match. I know she said you quit it with making her sick, but you're my kid and sometimes I can be a jerk, so I hope you didn't inherit that from me. Mommy and I need to work."

"I think we'll be fine," April said as Nick's music hit. He winked at her as they walked out into the screaming arena, Nick first with April following.

They went through their usual routine, Nick stepping forward with the WWE title strapped backwards, resting on top of his ass as April stood off to the side, admiring her boyfriend. When he did his infamous Ziggle Wiggle she just looked smugly around the crowd. Sometimes, it wasn't exactly all for show. She was proud of her boyfriend, and she loved that he was hers, and part of her, okay, a huge part of her loved that she was having this man's baby. She didn't want to say it was a possessive thing, but it kind of was. He was in her life forever now.

When he turned around and fixed the belt, she tiptoed over to him and pulled his head down for a scorching kiss (the embargo on their kissing had been lifted some time ago, they still weren't as disgusting as they could be, but they were pretty gross when they wanted to be). Nick pulled away, licking his lips and winking at her again before she grabbed his arm as they walked down the long aisle towards the ring. Boos rained down on them as Bryan waited in the ring.

She climbed in the ring first, sliding through the ropes and sitting on them as Nick slid across the apron and sat on the ropes. She came to the middle of the ring as Nick eyed Bryan and gave him one more good luck kiss. Normally she would take the title and hold it, but this being a title match, the referee had to hold it up and give it to the timekeeper. She slid out of the ring and to ringside to watch the bout.

She kept a conscious eye on the action in the ring, being sure to move away when it got too close to her. She constantly fought the urge to rest her palms on her stomach, a gesture she was finding she did more and more often. She'd dressed rather conservatively tonight. She was wearing a sports bra, but a very loose-fitting tank top over that so her stomach wasn't showing. She was still in that stage where she only looked a little bloated, if that, but she was erring on the side of caution. She was still wearing her signature jean shorts though they were much harder to button than usual.

She played her part to perfection when she had to, climbing up on the apron to distract the referee in order for Nick to get a Fame-asser. That led to a close pin though, and she got down off the apron, moving backwards towards the announcer's table. She crossed her arms and tried to look unhappy until Nick was finally able to hit the Zig Zag and retain his WWE Title. She screeched in happiness, jumping up and down a couple times before she climbed into the ring and straight into his arms. He picked her up and twirled her around before they made out over the prone body of Bryan.

She was happy for a great match between the two, but happier that she'd been safe, which meant that she could at least stay onscreen for a little while longer. She still didn't know how long she would stay an onscreen character. Stephanie told her that they would decide that when she was a little further along to assess what her pregnancy was like. Stephanie was actually a huge help in that department, and April couldn't believe her idol was giving her pregnancy tips. Everything in her life seemed to be clicking.

AJ laughed as she looked at the computer screen. "Nicky, come here!"

"I'm busy!" he yelled back from wherever he was in the house.

"But I want to show you something!"

"About?"

"Would you just come in here!"

"Fine!" April waited a few minutes before she saw Nick enter the room. "What in the world were you doing?"

"I was starting to clear things out of the room we chose for the kid. We get so few days at home, I have to start now or else I'm never going to finish," he told her. "Oh, and I think maybe you should stop going to house shows, I know that you're okay to travel, but it's going to get tiring when you're further along."

"Have you been reading baby books?" April asked him.

"Yeah, I have, what else am I going to read? I have to learn about this stuff," he shrugged and sat down on the couch, laying himself across it. April was knelt behind the coffee table where her laptop was set up. "So what is this majorly important thing you need to show me?"

April cleared her throat, "Backstage reports claim that AJ Lee has major heat with WWE management. She's been seen going into meetings with both Stephanie McMahon and Vince McMahon, separately and together. This could explain her sudden disappearance from competing in the divas division, and her limited role as Dolph Ziggler's onscreen girlfriend."

Nick laughed and ran his fingers through April's long hair. He'd always had a fascination with her hair, even before they were officially together, now it was just a comforting and calming gesture for both of them, "Wow, could they be more wrong? If they only knew why you weren't competing?"

"It's so ridiculous then I check my Twitter and everyone is asking me if it's true, if I'm going to be released, and some people have noted that I haven't been advertised for upcoming shows that I was usually advertised for."

"I can only imagine what my tweets look like, have you looked?" he asked.

"Oh, and see all the girls hitting on you, no thanks," April rolled her eyes while Nick laughed at her. "Why do you always laugh at me when I tell you I'd rather not know how many women hit on you?"

"Because your insecurity is cute," he said, leaning over and grabbing her laptop, placing it on his stomach as he logged out of her Twitter account and logged into his own. April moved so she was sitting parallel to the couch, leaning against it and putting her chin on the cushion next to his head. He turned his head and leaned over to kiss her briefly, making her smile. "Like for one second I'd break up with you when you're having my kid…I'll at least wait until _after _you have it, jk, jk."

"Not funny," she told him, her mouth pursing. He had to remember that she was going to have mood swings because her hormones were all over the place. Sometimes she got into moods where she felt insecure about herself. It was a tough business, with so much pressure to look good all the time, and she'd grown up being very dorky and nerdy without any guy looking her way, and now she had one of the most good-looking guys on the planet having a baby with her.

"I'm sorry, come here," he said, turning again to kiss her, but she pulled away at the last second. "Don't be like that, babe, come on, I'm sorry, you know I love you. You're beautiful, and—"

"I'm going to get really big," April told him, "I'm going to probably get really big because I'm so tiny. And my stomach will be in a different time zone and I don't even know what I'm going to look like pregnant."

"I'm going to with smoking hot, I mean, I do tend to pick out the best of the best."

"There are a million girls prettier than I am. You dated Nicole and she's prettier than I am."

"On what planet?" Nick rolled his eyes. "I don't like this side of you, old April back, please. I don't care if you gain two hundred pounds, I love you, got it?"

"I'm going to be fat, you know."

"No, you're going to be pregnant, big difference, thanks, nobody is going to mistake you for fat, trust me, you have like zero percent body fat as it is, I should be force feeding you pork rinds and cake so my kid doesn't come out starving."

"Sorry, typical pregnant woman blues I guess," AJ said, "so, what are they saying besides asking you to marry them?"

Nick stopped for a moment. Marriage. It was something neither one of them had brought up, and they certainly hadn't talked about it mutually. He loved April, more than he'd ever loved any of his ex-girlfriends. For someone so different than him in so many ways, she was so perfect for him in all the important ways. Marriage was a huge step though, one he hardly ever thought about making, but wasn't having a kid the same thing? He pushed them from his mind now, but that would be a conversation for later.

"Mmm, that I looked hot at SummerSlam, which, correct, I did," he said, scrolling through the tweets, "oh, some people admiring my butt, again, I really can't fault them for that, it's fantastic."

"Show-off," she muttered.

"Damn straight, and you don't seem to mind it, I've caught you staring," he answered, "oh, here's a tweet asking if you got breast implants, we should address that, but then, I guess people will again know that those are pregnancy boobs. I have to say though that I'm appreciating them too."

"You realize they're getting bigger because eventually these are going to be used to feed your child, like, while you're being gross, keep that in mind, your _child_."

"We can both appreciate them for different reasons," he smirked as she buried her face in the cushion. She kept her face in the cushion as he paused for a moment. "Yup, here they are, they're all asking if you're going to get fired. That'd be pretty inconvenient for me if they did."

"Great, now everyone is going to get the wrong idea about me," April sighed, "and my fans are going to get all crazy about it, I think it's probably about time we reveal the big secret to people."

"We should talk about your story direction with creative first, just in case they want to incorporate this into why you're taking time off, I don't want you doing an injury angle though, that's out of the question."

"It wouldn't—"

"Out of the question," he told her, "I don't want you doing anything like that, and God, what a morbid angle. I think I've earned enough clout to refuse to do something like that, you have too."

"Okay, but we really need to just let it out before this thing gets out of hand. It already is, rumors are spreading and next thing you know, they're going to be saying we're broken up in real life and you're trying to get me fired."

"Oh, I'm not going to pull a John Cena."

April closed her eyes as she laughed softly, "Don't break up with me."

"With those boobs you have now, not going to happen."


	3. Chapter 3

__A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves, and what not, very much appreciated. I started calling April AJ in this chapter, and I might just call Nick Dolph, I don't know, it's easier I think, but whatevs, that can wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter, review if you want! :)

* * *

_WWEAJLee I guess the cat's out of the bag, guys, yes, I'm pregnant, and before you all jump on me, yes, this is real._

_HEELZiggler I apologize to all the AJ fans who either hate me because she has to stop wrestling or because I scored AJ…jk jk I'm totally not sorry, obvs_

"No injuries," Nick insisted immediately. "I don't want her to do an injury angle and it's serious because she's pregnant, that's out of the question. I'm just laying that on the line right now."

"Okay," Stephanie nodded, "I completely understand, and we won't do anything like that."

"And no baby punting," Nick added, "I don't want to see that either."

Stephanie laughed, "Okay, no baby punting either, so what exactly _did_ you have in mind?"

"The truth?" Nick asked, looking over at AJ. "I mean, right, babe, don't you think that's the best route? I mean, we're together onscreen, having a baby isn't totally out of the question, right? It would make us look good, I don't know…"

"Well, the truth is nice, babe," AJ told him, "but I would like a little bit of story to go along with that."

"Oh great, are you going to what, like want to do a whole 'Who's the father?' deal?" he groaned and Stephanie held in her snickering a little bit, even if AJ didn't. She reached out and grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"He's been like this since we found out," AJ explained to Stephanie. "He really doesn't want to do anything with me out there, I mean, he really just wants to say I'm pregnant, end of story, but I figure, if I have to leave for a while, not now mind you, but in a while, I might as well go out with a bit of a bang."

"Don't you think you have?" Stephanie asked, looking between the both of them and laughing.

"Okay, yeah, I set myself up for that one," AJ laughed.

"I'm glad you two are having fun here, but there's still the little matter of me and AJ having a kid, and wanting to address that since everyone thinks that AJ is about to get fired," Nick interrupted their laughing session.

It wasn't that he didn't find the joke funny, he did, but he really wanted to know how they were going to handle this. If he had this way, they'd just say it and get it over with, but this was the WWE, and it was never that easy. His mind wandered back to when Stephanie was pregnant with her first daughter, and used her pregnancy in a segment wherein she drugged Shawn Michaels. He wondered if they'd make a very pregnant AJ do something like that to one of his adversaries.

"Lighten up, Nicky," AJ said, "I'm sure there's a way to do this where everyone wins, and we don't have to do an injury angle necessarily, but maybe the threat of—"

"No," Nick shook his head, "we agreed, look, I'm already nervous as all get out over this, I don't need this to fuel my worried mind."

"You're cute," Stephanie said, "look, you guys, it's up to you, I'm leaving it up to you because it's your kid, and it's your choice how you want to leave, AJ. You, obviously, have to check in with me and with creative, but we'll give you some free reign with this one."

"Thank you, Stephanie, I really appreciate it," AJ said, "and I know this guy appreciates it too."

"Yeah, thanks, Stephanie."

In the end, and after a long discussion, the truth was what kept coming up over and over again. It wasn't that they didn't think there could be storylines attached to the very real pregnancy, but the truth just seemed the most convenient. Everyone would find out anyways, so why not just have it come from their own mouths. Okay, so it wasn't totally true, they did have a little bit of a storyline. Before finding out she was pregnant, AJ had recently been embroiled in a feud with the Bellas, whom she'd lost the titles to. Even though there was some real life animosity between Nikki and AJ (for a variety of reasons, the least of which was Nikki's former relationship with Nick), they agreed to what she wanted.

"_Nikki, Brie, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" AJ asked, walking over to the two of them in their corner of the women's locker room._

"_Sure," Brie said with a nod even though Nikki hadn't said anything. AJ and Nikki were just two very different people, and they would never be friends, that was the long and short of it._

"_I don't know if Bryan told you, and I'm sure it's gotten around the locker room already, but—"_

"_You're pregnant," Brie finished with a smile, "Bryan told me, he kind of can't really keep a secret, congratulations, I wanted to say so, but I didn't want Bry to get in trouble with you, but congratulations."_

"_Yeah, congratulations," Nikki added as an afterthought._

"_Thanks," AJ smiled, pressing her hands to her abdomen, "anyways, Nick and I were trying to come up with a way to tell the fans I was pregnant, and we want to do it kind of integrated into a storyline, and since we were feuding, and character-wise, we don't like each other, I was thinking that I go out there to cut a promo, but you guys interrupt thinking that I'm going to challenge you for the titles again, but then I announce I'm pregnant. Stephanie gave Nick and I the chance to plan what we wanted, so do you think that'd be okay? It would make you really big heels."_

"_Yeah, sure," Brie said, "right, Nik?"_

"_Yeah, sure, that's fine."_

"_Thanks so much, I really appreciate it," AJ smiled at them both, hoping to smooth things over a little bit. She knew they'd never be friends, but that didn't mean they couldn't be civil to one another. "Just don't touch me, Nick will throw a hissy fit."_

"_He's excited?" Nikki asked._

"_Excited, nervous, going a little crazy, pretty much going through all of it," AJ laughed._

"_I'm glad you're happy," Nikki gave her perhaps the most genuine smile AJ had ever seen directed at her._

"_Thanks, we are."_

AJ's music hit and she walked out to the ring, glancing side to side. The crowd still mostly cheered her and her boyfriend, but they still acted like heels. Nick decided not to come out with her for this segment, so she climbed in the ring by herself, standing in the middle and looking around, giving a smirk as the crowd died down. She was wearing another sports bra/loose tank top combo with jeans and her signature Converse, still hiding the pregnancy she was about to reveal.

"I love wrestling," AJ started, "I love it more than almost anything except my baby Ziggy of course. When I first started, I had one goal and one goal only…to become the Diva's Champion. I got to hold that title until the Bellas decided to—"

AJ was cut off by the Bellas' music, and the two of them sauntered down the ramp, the belt securely around Nikki's waist. AJ turned towards them and glared, lowering her chin to her chest in order to deepen the glare. The two of them climbed into the ring and circled her, staring her down as AJ spun around in circles, trying to make eye contact with the both of them. Finally, Brie went to get some microphones and handed one to her sister.

"AJ, AJ, AJ," Nikki started, "don't you understand, the title is much better off around _our_ waists than it was around yours. At least we have the hips to carry it, not like your…15 year old body. I don't even know how your boyfriend stands it when he can have a real woman."

AJ raised an eyebrow. Nikki asked if she could say that, and AJ thought it was great. This pregnancy was doing wonders for her in terms of making people like her. It wasn't like a lot of people hated her, but it kind of bridged a gap between some of the people who might not have necessarily liked her.

"Oh, when I see some, I'll tell him," AJ responded with a sarcastic smile.

"We know you want our title," Brie said, "but, little girl, you're not going to get it."

"So why don't you run home and play with your toys?" Nikki added.

"I'm not out here wanting your belt, which, you'd think, Brie, that Nikki being the one to always wear it when _you_ pinned me would make you so angry, don't you think?" AJ asked, fueling the inevitable feud between Brie and Nikki that was building.

"Oh sure, then what other reason—"

"I'm pregnant, you twits!" AJ screamed into the microphone, then pretended like she was surprised she'd blurted it out like that. She looked around the arena, her mouth slightly agog as the crowd gasped then started to cheer, probably thinking she was lying and this was just part of the storyline.

"Nice one, now you want to avoid a match, fine, I'll give you one right now," Brie told her.

"I can't, again, in case you didn't hear, I'm pregnant, I can't wrestle," AJ told her, "but believe me, when I come back, and I _will_ come back, I will take you out, and if you're not holding the title, and with you two, I don't think you will be, I'll take it from whoever in the back has it. You're all on notice, when I come back, I _will_ be the Diva's Champion once again. Because let's face it, I'm the only diva who made that title worth it."

AJ dropped her microphone in the ring and climbed out, turning around and blowing two kisses to both Bella twins. She turned around again and skipped up the ramp and to the back where Nick was waiting for her. He enveloped her into a hug and then gave her stomach a slight rub. "You did great out there."

"I don't think anyone believed me," AJ laughed, glancing at the monitors that were showing the audience during the commercial break. "I think they think it's all part of the storyline. When I'm huge, they'll probably think I'm wearing some kind of fake pregnancy belly."

"Well, I guess we'll have to show them."

"Show them? What are you talking about? Did you take a sex tape of us when we conceived this child because that's where I draw the line, Nicky," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I was planning on bragging about knocking you up anyways, so I'll just do it even more now, you know to get people to believe me."

"They don't even believe we're really dating despite the fact that we have taken pictures in our home, the one we share, with the same backgrounds in separate pictures. They think we just hang out a lot."

"I don't see how they can't be convinced when we have a kid together though," Nick laughed.

"Hey, you guys," Stephanie said, coming over, "great work out there, and you're both trending, and Congrats AJ is trending too."

"See, some people believe us," AJ told her boyfriend, "our replies are going to be overloaded, we'll drown in them, you can come up with some funny, stupid reply to everyone, and I'll just act like a normal person."

"Yea, but Congrats _AJ_ is trending, I didn't hear Stephanie say that Congrats Dolph and AJ was trending, so I think I'm going to find a lot of, 'Dude, do you know if you're the father,' tweets, Vince better not get any ideas."

"Oh, you know he's going to get ideas."

"I'm not acting like I'm not the father," Nick pulled out his phone and pulled up his Twitter application. "Oh great, look, first reply, 'Are you the father of AJ's baby? I bet you're not.' Second reply, 'Dude, get a paternity test!' This is what I have to look forward to, what does yours say?"

"I don't have my phone."

"Yours will probably be all congratulations and cute tweets about baby names and I get that I should be on Maury," he chuckled.

"Aww, Nicky," AJ cupped his cheeks. "You know you're my baby daddy from now until…oh my God, did I just say baby daddy? Wow these hormones are screwing with my mind, they've made me into one of those women I hate."

"This is going to be an interesting several months, isn't it?" he asked.

"And we're going to enjoy every minute of it."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all so much for all the great reviews, and I'm glad you're loving the story because honestly, right now, this is probably my favorite story to write. I have so many ideas. But anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, reviews are always welcome, so hopefully you leave one, thanks! :)

* * *

_HEELZiggler Ultrasound? More like ultra bad picture quality. Like watching ants in a sugar bowl. You don't mind carrying an antenna, do you WWEAJLee?_

"This is going to be so cool."

"You're cute," AJ said as she laid down on the table in front of her. "Wait, what is so cool, wait, is it me lying down half naked? Because if that's it, stop, you've already done all the damage you can do, so just stop."

"Wow, you must think the worst of me. I'm talking about seeing our kid. But now I know where your brain constantly is," Nick tilted his chin down a little to give her a look. She rolled her eyes as she adjusted the paper gown over herself. "I have the sudden urge for a picnic."

"Because I'm a walking tablecloth, clever. Your shorts make me want to go paintballing, what are you, sixteen?" she told him, looking at his faded camouflage shorts. He was always wearing them, and she wasn't even sure he washed them sometimes.

"Is this a mood swing?"

"I'll mood swing my fist into your face," she told him, pointing two of her fingers towards her eyes and swinging them around to lock in on his eyes. He rolled his eyes at her and she laughed as the ultrasound technician walked in.

"Hello, hello, you guys, nice to see you again," AJ's OBGYN, Dr. Berle, said brightly, grabbing the chart. "So first ultrasound and finding out the sex of the baby today, exciting."

"Yeah, we're not patient people so we really want to know," AJ said with a smile, at least trying. She was never a fan of overly bright people, but this woman was going to allow her to see her child, so she figured she better be nice to her. The doctor grabbed the stool in the corner and sat down, rolling it over towards AJ.

"This should be fun," the doctor said, "these are always pretty cool. So you are 20 weeks along, congratulations on getting halfway through. I'm just going to get some measurements, see how you've been progressing, everything seems to be normal thus far, so it should be a routine ultrasound, and we'll try to see what the sex is, and afterwards, we just go through our normal routine, and Nick, you can mercifully leave."

"Thank you, one time was enough," Nick laughed. "There's only certain times I want to see my girlfriend's legs in stirrups."

"Oh God," AJ covered her face.

"That's probably what got you into this position," Dr. Berle joked and Nick laughed heartily. When they were trying to choose doctors, they did their research and Dr. Berle was the best and the funniest, and that was enough to seal the deal for both of them.

"Probably so," Nick joked.

"Okay, I think you're both impatient to see your baby, so we'll get to that. How's the wrestling business going? Not stressing yourself out too much, right, AJ?"

"You can just watch and see for yourself," AJ laughed, "but yeah, I stay at ringside, I don't go inside except for Nick's entrances, and I don't take any bumps or anything."

"Good, good, we don't want any undue stress for you," Dr. Berle said, lifting AJ's gown up so her stomach was exposed. AJ glanced over at Nick, and he winked at her. She could tell he was excited though, probably more than excited. All week, he'd pretty much talked about nothing else. Work could not end soon enough for him, and that was rare. Nick loved wrestling, and he loved being in front of the crowds, but none of that mattered when their baby was involved.

She was never nervous around him, and even when she thought she might be pregnant, there was never a moment where she thought he would be angry with her or abandon her. She knew the kind of man he was, and the kind of man he was would never leave her or even so much as make her think this was her fault. She figured that was kind of what a good relationship was. It was a person who made you not nervous to say things or be things around them.

She was startled from her thoughts when the doctor poured goo on her stomach, and she was pleasantly surprised to find that it was warm. "I know," Dr. Berle said, "you were expecting the cliché ice cold gel all over your stomach, but we don't live in a movie."

"So I don't have to hold her hand and ask you if that thing is going to hurt her?" Nick wondered.

"No, I think we can go more cliché than that, tell me that you want it to only be a boy."

"Well…" Nick pretended to look sternly at the machine as it was turned on. "No, no, can't do that because I really don't care."

"He's a ladies man, or so he claims," AJ said, "so if he can add one more girl in his life, I'm sure he'd love that too."

"But if it is a boy, I can teach him the important things about ladies…you know, respect and all that."

"Aww, my boyfriend is so cute," AJ said as Dr. Berle just laughed at their exchange and started the ultrasound. She moved the wand around for a moment before pausing.

"Your baby is already pretty active. There they are," Dr. Berle pointed towards the monitor, and both sets of eyes stood riveted at the screen as the fuzzy image of their child came onto it. AJ snuck a glance at Nick, and he was grinning like an idiot. She turned back to the screen. "And there's the head, feet, hands, you can see the little fingers. And let me just move this here," she moved the wand around, "it looks like you're in luck, Nick, you get to have a lot more pink in your life."

"A girl?" he breathed.

"Yup, you guys are having a little girl."

"Wow," he said. "Wow…"

After her appointment was over, AJ walked down to the car where Nick was waiting. She'd "popped" so to speak a couple weeks ago, and she definitely looked pregnant now. There was no more hiding it as she was already wearing maternity clothes. She was able to find a lot of cute stuff so she didn't feel fat or ugly. When she got to the car, Nick was sitting in the driver's seat just staring out into space. She opened the door and slipped inside.

"What's with the face?" she asked, putting her stuff in the backseat.

"I'm having a daughter," he turned to her and he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "I'm having a daughter, we're having a daughter, I don't even have a joke ready for this occasion."

"You could go somewhere along the lines of beating up any guy who wants to date your daughter."

"That's a given," Nick shrugged. "I'm going to be the pissed off dad who cleans his gun whenever my daughter's dates come over. My daughter, I have to get used to saying that. Wow…we need to come up with a name!"

"Not right now," she pressed her hand against his wrist. "We've still got 20 weeks, well, maybe a little less, to come up with a name for her. Oh God, you want to do a pink theme for her room now, don't you?"

"I was going to suggest a pink theme for either sex," he shrugged, "it's my kid, if she was a boy, he'd pull off pink no problem. But we can do a pink superhero theme because I know that would make you happy. But I'm not sure I like the idea of my daughter being raised as a nerd."

"Oh, Nicky, like you had any choice in the matter," AJ patted his cheek.

"So how are you feeling? I mean, I'm guessing since you didn't run down here in a panic, she's all good?"

"She is," AJ nodded, "everything is going according to schedule. Dr. Berle said closer to the due date she'll monitor me a little bit more just in case she's too big, I might be induced a little sooner, it just depends on how everything goes."

"And how are _you_ feeling?" he asked. "I mean, you know I'm thrilled about having a little girl, how are you feeling?"

"It's still so surreal," AJ just laughed. "I don't even know how I feel right now. I mean, we saw her, you know. We saw our daughter, and she has a head and arms and legs and fingers…"

"All pretty good things for a human being to have, not that we would have loved her less if she didn't have a head," Nick nodded. She shook her head and laughed, but tears pricked her eyes, and she cursed her hormones. She felt like crying a lot lately, and she was not a crier so it felt weird to have this rush of emotions all the time. Her boyfriend started laughing at her, and she turned to him.

"Shut up!" she smacked him in the arm. "I'm pregnant."

"You're a weepy mess," he snickered.

"God, you would be too if your hormones were on a constant roller coaster," she told him. She took a deep breath, "It's just really kind of awesome, you know. Like, she's our baby, and you're you, and I'm me, and everything."

"I don't know what that means, babe."

She rolled her eyes because she had no eloquent words to explain what she meant. It was just overwhelming. She spent her childhood growing up uncertain of so many things, uncertain of where they would sleep that night, how they would get their next meal. She starved herself for a month in order to afford to get just a tryout for FCW, and she honestly thought she would never find someone who could love her, flaws and all. Not a single guy had ever looked at her until she was in her 20's, and she almost figured nobody ever would. Now she had so much, and she was going to be able to take care of her daughter and not make her want for anything, and with the man beside her who loved her so much.

"I'm just happy," she said simply. "I'm just really, really happy."

"I am too," he said, and that only made her more emotional. "How about we leave this emotional stuff behind us because ugh, feelings, am I right? We'll go get some food for our daughter because you eat like a pig so it stands to reason she does to. Sound good?"

"Yeah, emotional crap, who needs it!"

Getting back to work helped with the emotional crap. Before Raw on Monday, they had a joint signing at a toy store, and she was glad to be interacting with the fans. They always treated her so kindly, and she loved meeting them. Once upon a time, she'd been on the other side of the table, and she knew what meeting your idols could do for you. She wanted to return the favor to her fans.

"Most of them are here to see you," Nick leaned over to tell her. He was always doing that. It was never about him, but he always deflected things back to her. She knew he believed it too. She was the attraction, he was just the guy that tagged along. It wasn't true to her though because she saw the way people stood in awe of her boyfriend.

"Only because I'm with you," she countered and he pursed his lips and sat back in his seat as they waited for people to arrive. The line started to come in and they were underway.

"Hi!" a teenage girl with her mother said as she came up to AJ.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," AJ said, shaking the girl's hand. "What's your name?"

"Anna," she answered, "you're like my favorite diva in the entire world, you're amazing!"

"Aww," AJ said, pressing her hand to her heart. She didn't want to start crying today, but she was already getting overwhelmed with the support she was getting from people. "I'm so glad to be your favorite."

"I can't wait until you can wrestle again, but it's so cool you're having a baby, it's really cute, I…um, I brought something for your baby, if that's okay?"

"Oh, you didn't have to," AJ told her, "but that is the sweetest thing."

Anna pulled something out of the bag she had with her and she handed it to AJ. It was a little sleeper wrapped up with a bow. "My mom and I had this made, we thought that you guys would like it."

AJ unwrapped the ribbon and opened it up, holding it up. It was a pink sleeper and on the back it said, "Born to Show Off." AJ leaned over and nudged Nick in the shoulder. "Ziggy, look what we got!"

He looked over at his girlfriend, wondering what was going on and saw the sleeper, "Oh wow, we will definitely use this, thank you so much."

After that, the gifts just kept on coming, mostly for AJ. Nick got a lot of questions about whether he was the father, which he answered in the affirmative. Some even tried to tell him that AJ was crazy, but he just joked that he knew what he was getting into. When it was finally over, AJ had a whole pile of gifts, and he had nothing. He watched as she tried to gather all her things.

"Wow, you'd think I had no part in any of that," he gestured towards her stomach.

"Well, you're not the one noticeably pregnant," she shrugged, picking up a zebra print rattle she'd gotten. "Besides, I'm cuter than you are."

"I'm better-looking than you are," he argued.

"Nope, I've got that pregnancy glow, aren't I shining?" she ran the back of her hand down her cheek. "Oh goodness, I even feel warm because I'm like the Sun over here."

"You're scorching, yes. So tonight? You nervous for it?"

Tonight was the first night AJ would be going out there without wearing something loose and baggy. She'd been able to pretty much hide her stomach thus far, but since she'd popped, there was just no way to hide it anymore, even with loose clothing, she was still pregnant-looking. So tonight would be the first time she'd go out there and just be pregnant.

"Nope, not at all. People know, and I know there are still some that think it's fake, but I guess they're going to get shocked tonight."

She was wearing one of her own tank tops that evening, not cut up like it usually was because she was not about to expose her pregnant stomach to anyone, and her boobs were getting bigger and there was more than enough cleavage for everyone. She had on some maternity jeans, which at first she thought would look hideous, but they were actually rather cute, and she didn't mind them at all.

"Okay, little girl, ready to make your debut?" she asked her reflection in the mirror. There was no answer, obviously, but she adjusted her hair and walked out of the locker room. Nick was waiting for a short ways down the hallway, and she walked over him.

"You look gorgeous."

"You've already claimed your territory, you don't have to compliment me anymore."

"No, no, that comes after we're married." She stopped and he stopped too, realizing what he said.

"That wasn't a proposal, right?"

"Um, no, no it was not."

"Okay, um, good," she told him, "because that would be the worst, and I would have said no."

"Good thing it wasn't."

"I wouldn't hate one though, just for the record."


End file.
